


thank you so much, my loves

by scootscooter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doropetra birthday bash, F/F, Textfic, happy birthday petra !, oh right they're married with a kid, very short :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootscooter/pseuds/scootscooter
Summary: Petra's away in Brigid on business and its her birthday so Dorothea texts her with a little surprise in mind.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	thank you so much, my loves

**Author's Note:**

> heres my fic for the birthday bash ! im a day late and im not a great writer but have this ❤

**11:59 pm, 6th of September**

dorothea ❤ : i know im not late 

dorothea ❤ : so, happy birthday, darling ! me and juniper love and miss you with all our heart ! 🥺❤ 

petra 💫 : i am thankful for your blessings, love ❤

dorothea ❤ : im swamped over with work here in Enbarr but that can wait, juniper's been screaming for you all day 

petra 💫 : she truly is taking after you ✌

dorothea : are you up for a video call ? seeing you might calm her down 😂

petra 💫 : only for my two blessings ❤

**dorothea ❤ is calling…**

It's only been about a week since she left for a business trip to Brigid but seeing a rather tired Dorothea, judging by the black bags under her eyes, gently kissing and combing their daughter's messy pink hair, has her blinking back tears.

"Hi, mama !" Juniper seems rather restless and she extends a hand towards the screen, spreading it out like a fan, a non-verbal cue for "I love you."

"How have you been, little one ?" asks Petra, hand spread like a fan as well and Juniper yelps.

"I punched Judy in the face !" she proudly says and she's not sure if she should scold her or praise her for such an act.

"Did she really, love ?" 

"Yeah, she did. Lorenz was not happy about it but we made this little troublemaker apologi-

"SHE STOLE MY APPLE JUICE, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO," 

And now Petra is doubling over in laughter as Juniper looks on in disbelief, cheeks puffy.

"Junie, you've stayed up way past your bedtime and we should go soon, but didn't you say you wanted to do something special for mama ?"

"Oh right," and Petra's quite confused, what have these two planned ?

Then Dorothea is belting out the tune to what appears to be…happy birthday…? and Juniper's bobbing her cute little head along.

" _Lá Breithe Shona dhuit,"_ she sings in Brigidian and Petra has a hand clasped over her mouth, tears starting to spill down her face.

 _"Lá Breithe Shona dhuit  
Lá Breithe, Lá Breithe,"  
  
_Dorothea begins her high note for the final section of the song and Junie is there smiling as she prepares herself.

_"Lá Breithe Shona dhuit…"_

The two conclude their little surprise and give a tiny bow as Petra is simultaneously crying and clapping, wishing she was back in their shared home and arms.

"How was it, mama ? Mom and I spent all week practicing and she even treated me to frozen yogurt !!!"

"It was the most wonderful thing ever…" she says, reaching for the box of tissues.

"I love you both of you so much and I can't wait to come back home."

"I can't wait either, darling,"

"Come back soon, mama…"

"I'll be bringing back your favourite snack of stuffed squid, little one,"

"But mama's gotta go and both of you need to sleep."

"Good night, the blessings of my life."

"Good night, my love."

"GOOD NIGHT MAMA, I PROMISE NOT TO PUNCH JUDY AGAIN."

**petra 💫 ended the call…**

**Author's Note:**

> I DID THIS IN ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF  
> ALSO GAELIC HAPPY BIRTHDAY BC I HC BRIGIDIAN AS GAELIC


End file.
